Family Dinner
by Spense
Summary: El's view of a typical Burke family dinner.


Family Dinner

By Spense

El covertly watched her husband and Neal as she set the table for dinner. The two were standing in front of the couch arguing. She was having trouble hiding a laugh, because she'd witnessed several variations on the same theme in the last six months.

Neal was classic Neal, trying to convince Peter than whatever he had in mind was a good idea. Peter on the other hand, wasn't having any of it. Neal gestured broadly, and pasted the grin on his face that El privately thought of as the 'trust me, I'm honest' grin. Now that she knew him, it was patently transparent. Her husband, on the other hand, stood solid with his arms crossed as they stood facing each other. Only El would notice the slight twinkle of amusement in Peter's eye as Neal made his case.

A quick pat to Satchmo, and El began to slowly set the plates, enjoying the show that had become all too common in the Burkes household.

Neal had become an interesting addition. The war of wills between the two when Neal had first come to Peter's notice as a foe was interesting in its evolution. First, the two had clashed as Agent/criminal. It had taken 3 years, but Peter had found him. And caught him. Much to Neal's vexation. Peter had seemed more alive those three years than El had ever seen him. She could see that he was thriving on the intense challenge.

Now, the challenge was different, but the same. Now Neal was a 'partner'. Yes, the cat and mouse game continued, mostly because they both enjoyed it. Trust was still an issue, again, because of the cat and mouse game.

But interestingly enough, Neal had found somebody who could match him; no, 'beat' him at his own game. Peter had caught him, not once, but twice. And the young man wasn't quite sure how to handle it. But Peter was a solid rock in a stormy sea, and was providing an anchor to the brilliant young con artist. And Neal was beginning to see another way of life.

"But . . " The wheddle in Neal's tone from the other room was mistakable, and El smiled slightly, knowing things were winding down. When Neal started to whine, the end was in sight.

"No." The firm implacable denial from her husband only solidified that fact. Neal was all bounce. He was Tigger to a 'T'. But Peter on the other hand, could withstand any of it.

"But, Peter . . ." The whine was definitely present, and Neal's gestures were getting bigger. They were unquestionably near the end. Perfect timing, dinner was almost ready.

"NO!" Peter was emphatic.

The pout appearing on Neal's face could put a three year old to shame. El hid a smile as she went to the kitchen to pull the food out of the oven.

El had seen quite a change in Neal since he and Peter had worked out their work release deal. Peter provided security and stability the young man had desperately needed. Guidance that he'd never had. And Peter had a challenge. Neal wasn't easy, and was always on the point of going one way or another. But over time his decisions had gotten better. And the twinkle was back in her husband's eye.

Neal had never had anybody put his foot down and tell him no before, of that, El was certain. But if anybody was up for the job it was Peter. And he was clearly enjoying it.

She placed the food on the table in time to hear her husband comment, "What, so now you're sulking?"

She glanced over. Yes, Neal was clearly sulking. She choked back a laugh and called them to the table. "Dinner!"

As they sat down, Satchmo headed towards Neal, clearly seeing him as the easiest mark for food. El smiled.

"Nice day?" She inquired, knowing full well what she would set off.

Peter glared at her as Neal looked up, eyes bright, and pasted on his 'enthusiastic about an idea and Peter's being a slug' look on his face.

"El, you like children, right?" Neal started right in.

El blinked at that. Peter sighed.

"Yes, I suppose I do," she said carefully, hiding a smile.

"Well, Peter, here," Neal said, clear emphasis on the name, "doesn't."

"Really?" she said calmly, raising a fork full of steak to her mouth.

"Oh yeah. You should have seen him with the little girl we had as a witness today. Had her terrified." Neal finished all but blinking his eyes in innocence.

"No!"

Peter sighed again. "Drop it Neal."

"You should have seen her. Terrified."

"No, Neal. You are not going to use her for a trip to the Children's Museum."

"But I know that's where he's hidden it!" Neal abandoned El, and took up the argument again, trying to convince Peter of his point.

"Not at the table," El said calmly.

Neal huffed and bent down to pet Satchmo. "You'd go, wouldn't you?"

"I think Peter does just fine with children," El commented nonchalantly, then met her husband's eye. He looked puzzled, until she slid her eyes sideways towards Neal, then back at him and smiled. He shook his head and laughed slightly.

The back and forth continued like sparkling wine throughout the meal. And when it was finished, Peter and Neal headed to the kitchen to do the dishes, bickering amiably.

Her delightful husband and their unruly 'son'. Another night at the Burkes.


End file.
